Forbidden Obsession
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: So many definitions of these things. A constant obsession that was forbidden to me. Both of our addictions that wern't allowed. Such starnge meanings? Add them together, and you should be able to get the definition of life. A SakuraxSasuke oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…than there would be a lot of romance…then a lot of death…and there would be a love triangle between Sasuke, Gaara and Sakura… don't worry, gay couples are NOT on my agenda. **

**A/N Hello, my newest one-shot…wow…I thought this one was rather deep. There are some extreme spoilers ahead… Based on when Sasuke is leaving…for you people who watch ahead…you already know…for those poor people who don't know what the heck I am talking about…you'll find out sooner or later!**

**Kisa-chan: And the weird word for today!**

**Sasuke: …hn?**

**Kisa-chan: When I wrote Sasuke on word-pad it came up on spell-check, there were some pretty odd options…see Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: …hn…**

**Kisa-chan: Saluki…whatever the heck that is…and Sauce…it's nice to know you are thought of that way…**

**Sasuke: I…am…not a tasty dish…**

**Kisa-chan: Apparently the fan girls don't think so. **

**Well, enjoy!!!**

**Forbidden Obsession**

"_Sakura…"_

Tears fell…flooding my senses with a tidal wave of emotion, drowning my heart, an abyss of wretchedness overwhelming my being. There was red…eyes that were red…standing out in the dark, lighting the way with a choice too unbearable not to take. Evils path, thorny bedsides awaited, bloodshed consuming the lonesome time stood under a cavernous roof. Memories long evaporated from your thoughts, avenging taking over your being. I understand…being used as a tool for revenge… you have to be greater, to appease hungry thoughts of those who were before you? Isn't that it? All that iniquity is worth it? A list flashes in your mind…just you don't admit it is there. Pain, guilt, pride, stubbornness, hate, revenge, darkness. These qualities…you embraced with your whole, didn't you? You held them tight until they squeezed from your grasp, gasping for air at your need for them. _  
_

"_Even now…"_

Retribution just caught your eye didn't it? It gave you a taste and now you are addicted…addicted to the one thing that was forbidden. A strange word isn't it? Forbidden, a slight description could be, not allowed…hmm…allowed…such a strange word too. What was this meaning I wonder…allowed…allowed…to let…to not be held back…oh…I get it…To not be forbidden…yeah…that must be it. You were allowed to hold retribution in your soul, which was forbidden…the evil allowed you to embrace revenge…once forbidden…now allowed…ironic isn't it?

Somehow you are allowed to embrace and hold dearly the one thing you desired…but I wasn't…my addiction was to be forever forbidden…not allowed…kind of stings a little doesn't it? To be told that you are not allowed…that you are forever forbidden from the one thing you love? For you…was this a matter of love? Or was pride just taking control? It couldn't be a duty…or was it just filling an empty space in your heart? Resentment for them I wonder? Or was it just me? My constant bickering, constant questions…constant…there is another word… eccentric…

Isn't it? Constant…forever…constant about something special…constantly feeling pain…constantly loving you. Your constant hate for them…the one's who were left? The constant urge to kill, and see their blood, a constant worry that they were already dead…you wanted to kill…though it was wrong…

"_You are still annoying…"_

Wrong…that's one hell of a word isn't it? So many things could mean that huh? Let me think, everything here…was that wrong? The memory…was it wrong for you to enjoy life…our life together? Was it wrong for me to love you? Was it wrong for you to actually have friends…caring friends? Was I wrong to have an obsession? Obsessed, that what they called me…was I? Obsessed huh? That's interesting…there are so many things that could easily bring us knee deep in obsession. Mine was you, yours was an antonym of my reason…an obsession of revenge…an obsession with the ideal's…an obsession that made you think about who you were…an avenger…you couldn't fit avenger and friend in the same category if you tried… One choice or the other…wasn't it like that? Pride…yeah…yet another one huh? A dam that stops the river from flowing freely…it slowly takes over until the river only knows where the dam wants it to go…it is always is in the way…taking over your other justified thoughts…making you think that it's only you…no help needed. Justification is it? It all comes down to this? You cannot be justified until you appease the ones who never cared? To kill, is that a justifying action…to shed blood…a sacrifice to the pride…incompetence you think you have…until you kill. That solves everything doesn't it? A life consuming murder… Bloodshed millions of times until the feelings of constant obsession stop the torment your heart is going through? If it is…my obsession has to stop…your constant hate has to end…the wrong things in life have to go…our addictions have to be subdued… forbidden actions have to remain forbidden…things that shouldn't be allowed…my love, your hate…should they? Should you just walk away, not even trying to rethink the consequences that it will inflict on both of us? Why go when you know my obsession will never be tamed…why go when the lust of blood will never rest as long as your veins flow? Is this your idea of living? To forget all of us…to remain in a blood thirsty state…until your thirst is filled with it?

I asked you not to leave…why thank me for giving you something you hate so much? My love…the constant obsession that was wrong in so many ways…forbidden in your eyes…an addiction for both of us…a pain that was too unbearable for pride to take…

I guess it was all just a forbidden obsession…

"_Thank-you…"_

You walked away…your obsession too much to resist…Forbidden obsession huh? Something we were and are both fluent in. but that's why you walked away…It was just a Forbidden Obsession…

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

**AN**

**Well, to tell the truth…I didn't even come up with a plot for this one. I just got home from a long day slipped a bit of music into the hard-drive…and started writing. Weird how you can just sit down and write…and write…without having to worry about how your story is going to end…how you begin it…none of those things apply when you let your mind do the typing and just flow with it…This was done in an hour and a half…pure inspiration. Wow…**

**Well, bye-bye**

**Kisa-chan-2006**

**I am eternally grateful to god for giving me sheer inspiration…**


End file.
